


There Is A Light That Never Goes Out

by graffiti



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graffiti/pseuds/graffiti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank's hung-up over his latest break-up, but the Christmas party he and Mikey throw will soon change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is A Light That Never Goes Out

“So, are you coming?”

I estimated that this was about the sixth time this question had been directed at me in the last ten or so minutes that Mikey had been here. He’d followed me home from school, even though his house was only about a block away - _in the opposite direction_ , might I add.

School had let out early for the day, as today marked the first day of Winter break, and luckily for Mikey and I, we both ended up with no work to do over break, as we were both seniors. This left us with the option of throwing a Christmas party for our friends from school…also thanks to the fact that MIkey’s parents were going away for a long weekend.

I, however, was not entertained by the idea of a party. It wasn’t that I didn’t want to drink and have fun with my friends, but it was the one person I knew wouldn’t be there that really threw off my fight for my right to party. I guess it showed on my face because Mikey said “dude, forget about Ryan. You’ll have a good time without him, I promise.” While I appreciated Mikey’s attempt to make me feel better, it just wasn’t going to work. There just weren’t any words that could make a horrible break-up with a boy you really thought you loved any better. I’d been living in kind of a funk for a month now, since it happened, and I couldn’t shake it.

A couple weeks ago, as break was fast approaching, Mikey received the news that his parents would be going for a short vacation around the time that our break started, and he got the great idea to throw a party for our friends. Strictly B.Y.O.B. For a while I entertained his idea, thinking it would be good for me, but the closer and closer it got, the worse of an idea it sounded. Mikey kept saying I should come, because his brother would be home from college, and Mikey was just _dying_ for us to meet. He seemed under the impression that meeting Gerard would be a good idea for me after what had happened, that we would hit it off and probably even hit it off with a _bang_ , whatever that meant. I was skeptical, but intrigued, though obviously not intrigued enough because I just crossed my arms and felt my mouth frown in response to what Mikey had said.

“Thanks, Mikes, but I dunno…I just don’t feel like being social,” I told him and met his gaze as he paced back and forth across my living room.

“I know you don’t, but the only way you’re gonna start to feel better about what happened is by having fun and getting back some sense of normalcy…there are other fish in the sea, you know, metaphorically speaking of course…” he trailed off.

“Yeah, I got that, thanks Mikes. But I guess you’re right. Let’s go.” He stopped mid pace and turned to look at me, the Jack of all grins on his face. I don’t know why I’d agreed to go. All I really wanted to do was play some mindless video games and sleep. What Mikey had said had struck a chord somehow, though, and I just decided to go with it, figuring he was right, and I could always leave if it became too much.

I moved from the couch and did a quick run-through of the house, grabbing anything I thought I would need for the night, and then we were on our way to his house.

On our way there, we made small talk, and I kicked some leaves around, my hands in my coat pocket to protect them from the cold. Winter is beautiful, but it was still my least favorite season. I absolutely hated snow, and in Jersey, it was always there. Not that I’m outside too much in Winter anyway, because I was constantly ill. This Winter stayed mild thus far, though, so I hadn’t caught anything yet. I probably just jinxed myself. Great. I sighed out loud, catching Mikey’s attention.

“Gerard is really excited to meet you,” Mikey informed me.

I cocked an eyebrow at him. “Oh, really?” He nodded, a smile creeping up on his face. I shook my head at him, but sort of swelling inside. I wasn’t sure why, though. It could just be the thought of meeting someone new?

Before I could mull it over too much though, we’d arrived at Mikey’s house and at that point I was just glad to be out of the cold. We went straight to his room, losing our coats in the process, and we began going over the details for that night. People would start showing around eight or so, which gave us a good…seven hours with nothing to do except straighten up and play video games, which I did not mind, not one bit.

Around six, we heard the front door open as someone entered, and Mikey immediately sprung up and dashed off, leaving our Mortral Kombat match just like that. I killed off his character quickly, and then traced his footsteps, trying to figure out where he’d gone.

I heard voices in the kitchen, so I followed the sound, and as I entered I was not prepared for what I saw. A man, about 21 years old, sat at the table across from Mikey, who had his back turned to me. And oh my damn, was he _gorgeous_. His raven hair fell to his shoulders, curling slightly in locks that framed his face perfectly. His lips moved as he spoke to Mikey, revealing his tiny teeth and a tendency to talk out of the right side of his mouth. His eyes, oh his eyes, were an off-emerald color with a little more brown blending through the green, and they shone and sparkled, animating as he talked, and before I realized what was going on, those eyes turned on me, staring straight into my own.

His speech abruptly stopped, and instead he improvised with “oh! Who’s this?” Mikey turned in his seat, and realizing me standing there, turned back to this stranger. “Gerard, this is Frank; Frank, this is Gerard, my brother.”

Ah. So _that’s_ Gerard. I remained immobile this entire time, so when Gerard stood, coming towards me with an extended hand, I was a bit slow to offer mine back.

“Nice to meet you, Frank,” Gerard said, and before I had a chance to return the sentiment, he turned to Mikey saying he’d see him later, he was going to his room, and then he was gone. Slightly disappointed, I allowed Mikey to lead me back to the living room to continue our MK match. He hadn’t even noticed that I killed off his character!

We continued our game for a while longer, then started setting up for the party, setting out chips and soda, and calling for pizza, and as people started arriving, the encounter from earlier seemed to fade away.

It was a good few hours before I finally started to regret coming. As much as I loved Mikey and my other friends, it was just proving to be so difficult to make an effort lately. I left the living room where most of the people were, heading into the kitchen to grab another beer, and it was there that I was overcome with some sort of exhaustion. I sat down at the kitchen table, opening my beer, and chugging almost half of it. I rested my head on my arm, hoping I could hide out here for a little while and sleep, if only to forget.

“You okay?”

I jumped out of my seat, omitting a smell yelp.

“Jesus fucking Christ!” I clutched at my heart while Gerard was nearly doubling over with laughter. He eventually got it out of his system, cheeks left slightly pink, and his eyes crinkling and sparkling with charm. I sat back down, crossing my arms and resting my head against the wall, watching him. He sat down opposite me at the table and repeated his question.

“Yeah, I mean, minor heart attack, but I’ll live,” I supplied with an eye roll on top.

He smiled slightly and shook his head. “No, I mean are you _okay_?” I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

“I mean –“

“Mikey told me.”

“Oh.” I stared at him, and he stared right back, not breaking eye contact.

“I’m sorry,” he said then, finally breaking the awkward silence that had fallen, “I know how you feel, if you want to talk about it.”

I smiled a little, glad that someone seemed to understand. “Thanks. I really appreciate that.” He nodded, his hair moving too, his bangs falling in his eyes. He flicked them back, giving me view of his dazzling eyes that suddenly were sparkling with something other than their usual charm. It was mischief. I felt my eyebrows rise slightly, totally curious about this sudden look, and I watched as his full lips curved around his teeth in a smile, and then form around words.

“Come dance with me.”

I felt my eyebrows rise even farther towards my hairline and my eyes widened in confusion. “Huh?” I asked. All I received for an answer, though, was Gerard standing, grabbing one of my hands, and pulling me towards the other room where the party was. He pulled me to the center of the room, then turned to face me, and began moving us to the music, using my hands to lead me. He spun me, pulled me close again, and even dipped me a few times.

Dancing with Gerard, while very random, was the most fun I’d had in about a month. Something about his smile was totally breathtaking, and his eyes were just two pools that I would drown in any day of the week. There was some type of magnetic pull in those eyes, daring me to stare back at them with my own, and something in me decided that I _did_ dare to match my gaze right back to his. As we retired to a couch to take a break from dancing, we sat side by side, and I admitted this to him; maybe not with such intensely, because that would be creepy, but I did it. I knew there might be bad implications. I knew that maybe he would end up added to the pile that I’d spent the last month wallowing in…but something about him made me want to take that risk.

To my utter surprise though, he smiled. “You know, Frank, I think I like you.”

I smiled back, feeling a blush creeping into my cheeks. “You know, Gerard, I think I like you, too.”

And then he kissed me; and it was in that moment that I realized that Mikey had been right all along.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
